shinobi high
by darkdemoness41791
Summary: Shinobi HighSummary: high school story with a twist. With a new visitor that the rookie nine knows, a good Itachi, drugs, missions, and Gaara the new girl ninja might not survive her first year in high school. larger sum inside ch1 redone.


HI PPLS!!!!! I know I've been gone for a little while (gets evils stares) umm... Ok a LONG while, but I lost my computer; then I only had enough time at the library to read fanfic, but not enough time to write it. So anyways I found that I love another anime that i had found when it started. It's called NARUTO!!!!!! My favorite character is Gaara. He's hot and dangerous (starts to drool over Gaara plushie) so i like him the most. The more episodes i saw with him in it the more stories i had. Currently i have... Hang on... One...two... Three... Five stories. I'm gonna post them up as soon as i write them. I'm gonna write them all now so i don't stop writing them later. Oh and my other stories I'm gonna finish except the dancer one. The plot went no where and it was my first fic so it kinda sucked anyway. Trust me these will be better. Well enough about me on with my first naruto fic!!! 

**Disclaimer for all chapters: This is for all my chapter in this story. I do not own naruto characters. Only Lenne and this plot. That's all. If I did own Naruto... Naw the creator of naruto still did too good of a job. I wouldn't be able to make it any better. :P**

Shinobi High Summary: high school story with a twist. With a new visitor that the rookie nine knows, a good Itachi, drugs, missions, and Gaara the new girl ninja might not survive her first year in high school. Especially since all her friends are ninjas!! NarutoXSakura, KibaXHinata, ShikaXTemari, TentenXNeji, and a five way love triangle with the OC (Gaara, Itachi, Sasuke, and some Orochimaru, but will turn out as a Gaara fic in the end). Itachi out of character at times.

Oh and before I start I want to tell you rookie nine is freshman (15) naruto missed two grades(16) Tenten, Neji, Kabuto, Temari, Kankuro, and Lee are sophomore(16), and Orochimaru and Itachi are seniors.(17)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on Naruto! I don't want to be late for school!" said a girl with a soft pink colored hair who was wearing a black hoddie that had a green fairy on it and dark jean pants.

"Sakura, we are not supposed to be at school until 8:30!!" said a tired blonde in a black T-shirt that said in white and red letters 'I used to have super human powers but my therapists took them away' plastered on the front. He wore blue jeans.

"So?" said Sakura.

"And what time is it?" said Naruto. Sakura looked at her watch. 'oh'

"It's 7:30"

"Thank you," said the tired Naruto with a large yawn.

"I like to wake up early, so what?" said Sakura as Naruto finally caught up.

"Couldn't you have left me to sleep? I was at my house"

"I was scared of going by myself. It is our first day of high school," Sakura looked at naruto with puppy dog eyes.

"Aww... I can't stay mad at you. Come on we better hurry up, I'm sure Sasuke is already there. Him, Neji, and Lee seemed to try to be perfect in everything they do. I honestly don't see how Tenten deals with them." So they hurried to school. They walked because they didn't live that far away from the school. (AN: oh I forgot to tell you everyone except the OC duh and Kiba and Hinata are going out. The later two were going out, but they broke up. know one really knows why. When they try to bring it up Hinata bursts into tears and Kiba yells at them to mind their own business and stomps off some where. Its a touchy subject oh and their school looks like any other public school but it has a training area behind it for the ninja students)

When they had gotten to school they noticed that a bus had come early to drop the students off. Looking to see if there were any people they knew, Naruto noticed a girl with deep, dark brown hair and purple highlights. It took him a while to figure out who the girl was, but when he remembered he yelled out her name, "LENNE!!!! Is that really you?!?!" The brunette looked up in complete confusion. When she saw where the voice came from her eyes immediately lit up.

"Naruto? Sakura? Hey long time no see!" Lenne, or Leanna, ran up to the couple with her book bag. Naruto and Lenne were good friends growing up so she met most of her current friends through him. She moved away before their 7th year of school. To Naruto she had changed quite a bit. When he last saw her she was shy and conservative. She wore a black shirt with happy bunny on it that said 'I'm not spoiled... I deserve all I get!' on it. She wore normal jeans. He also noticed that she had finally grown out in all the places she should have. Nothing too big but it was still there. Her hair had also grown to her shoulders, which she had most in a ponytail and a part hanging over her left eye.

"Why didn't you tell us that you came back to town?" said Sakura after both her and Lenne hugged.

"I just got back to town yesterday. So have you guys been practicing your ninja skills like you promised"

"You bet!" said Naruto finally entering into the conversation. "were bonified ninjas now, so is everyone else. What about you?"

"Please, I passed at the top of my class." Lenne said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well I bet the others would like to meet you why don't we go in," said Sakura at last. So they caught up with what happened while they were heading to their lockers and to the cafeteria.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey Gaara," said a blacked haired ninja he was tall and had long hair. He had earrings in each ear and wore a gray shirt with normal jeans. His hair looked like he took good care of it to where most girls would envy it. Beside him sat a white haired boy who was a sophomore and had his hair back in a pony tail. He wore a plain black shirt and dark jeans. The boy he called to had red hair and wore all black. He had light blue eyes which for some reason had no pupils. All the red haired boy did was nod.

"Hey guys," said another boy coming up to the group sitting at the table. He had short black hair which he spiked up. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and some jeans. Though he did not sit down.

"Itachi, nice of you to join us, finally," said the longed haired teen.

"Come on, Orochimaru, so I'm running a little late it's my stupid brother he held me up"

"Shut up and sit down so we can get started," came a quite voice coming from Gaara.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto, Lenne, and Sakura had finally gotten to all their lockers. For some reason Naruto had a locker on the other side of school from where Sakura's and Lenne's locker was. (later Naruto found out that not only was he the only one that he knew over there it was nowhere near any of his classes)

"Naruto when all of us had a tour of the school last year we all said we would get a locker near here. Even Lenne got a locker here and she wasn't with us when we said that." said an annoyed Sakura.

"I thought you guys said you would get a locker there. I wasn't really paying attention at the time," said Naruto, scratching his head. Sakura just sighed.

"your hopeless Naruto," was all that she said.

"you told me that when I look hopeless I look all the more cuter Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a cheesy grin on his face.  
"ew, get a room you two. Unlike you guys there are some people who don't want to hear your conversation, came a voice from behind them. It was Tenten. She had her brown hair tied back in her normal two buns and she was wearing a pink shirt and blue shorts. (AN: are her shorts blue? I can't quite remember and I don't feel like checking.) She never understood why most of her friends wore jeans on hot days. Behind her stood Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Shino, Hinata, Kiba, (both of them stood on the other side of the group) Sasuke, and Neji. Tenten squealed when she caught sight of Lenne. "Lenne! When did you get here! We've missed you!" Tenten hugged her long time friend that Lenne knew from meeting her herself instead of through Naruto.

"It's nice to see you too, Tenten. Now could you let me go? I can't breath." said Lenne as she started to breath extremely hard. Tenten let go and Lenne brushed herself off and looked up at Sasuke.

"long time no see Sasuke. How's your brother doing?" Lenne said with a smile.

"Like always, annoying and immature," he said in his 'I don't really care if your here' voice. Sasuke knew Lenne, because when they were younger Lenne had to go over to his house a lot because of her family arguing constantly. Lenne was like a sister to him and Itachi, but Lenne got closer to Itachi for some reason. Neji was also paying attention to the conversation at hand and was looking at the new girl that for some reason everyone but him knew. She didn't have a bad body and she also had some attitude to her. He could tell by the stance. She had a grin on her face that just stated 'bring it on I could take you all' but it was in a nice way. She also had her hands on her hips and she was comfortable at what she was wearing which was snug but not skin tight. Sasuke also noticed the change. "you've changed from the shy loser that you used to be Lenne," he said.

Lenne looked at Sasuke like she was about to pound him, "ya call me a loser but I wasn't the one always crying when I wet the bed until 5th grade." the area around them got completely quite as Sasuke glared at Lenne who looked like she was innocent. Yea she's changed a lot.

"oh, Neji I forgot to introduce you two," said Tenten, attempting to change the subject before there was a full out war. "Lenne this is Neji, he's my boyfriend," Tenten said with a smile. She told Neji before who Lenne was but his memory of explaining her just came back. He could have sworn that she said Lenne was as timid as Hinata was.

"how ya doing. I hope Tenten hasn't put you through too much trouble. Have you seen any of her mood swings? It's like going through hell." Lenne said Automatically breaking through the ice. She must have changed a lot thought Neji.

"on other people, yes. On me, no." he said without thinking. Tenten looked at Neji extremely annoyed, "What do you mean 'mood swings?'" Neji looked at her and was about to explain, but Lee all of a sudden popped up out of nowhere and shouted, "GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!!! LENNE? ARE YOU YOUTHFUL AS WELL"

"Lee you sure haven't changed in the least. Could you be any louder? I don't think you busted my ear drums all the way," said Shikamaru holding his head with his hands. After many arguing and silent glares coming from Ino to Lenne and back because Lenne knew Sasuke enough to argue with him in a joking way and Tenten telling Lee that Shikamaru didn't really mean he was supposed to get louder. They had finally reached the cafeteria, where most people went to if they wanted to sit down and talk before school actually started. Lenne looked around for a tall black headed teen and found him standing beside a small group of people that were by themselves. Lenne smirked and had a brilliant idea in her head that would embarrass Itachi, the boy who she found, to the eleventh level of hell. She ran as fast as she could at him and screamed his nickname.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi never got to sit down. Nor did he get all his dignity back all the way after he heard the shrieking scream of a name he hoped to never hear again.

"ICHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" next a small 'thing' flashed towards him and hit him at full speed knocking him to the floor as many people looked totally shocked and terrified. There sat a freshman sitting on top of Itachi straddling his stomach laughing her head off. What was worse was that Itachi had gotten a record at beating up any kid who even looked at him funny so they knew that hell was about to be unleashed. But instead of an extremely angry Itachi, there was a surprised teen who looked mildly happy but a little angry.  
"now that you have embarrassed me to the end of the earth do you mind getting off me, Lenne?" the brunette stopped laughing and looked down at the man. 'he certainly has changed' thought Lenne as she helped him off the floor. She also noticed that his eyes were extremely baggy. But she shrugged it off as not sleeping well.

"now now, Itachi, you know I always wanted to embarrass you to the end of the world but if I did I would scream out to the cafeteria about what you did to yourself in the 6th grade and how..." Lenne never finished her comment because at that time she noticed a lot of glares looking at her way from the table, and even if she didn't notice the eyes, Itachi had placed his hand over her mouth to stop from the most embarrassing story of his life being told.

"Itachi, who is this annoying freshman?" said Orochimaru in a interested way that made Lenne's 'DO NOT TALK TO' alarms go off in her head. She stopped listening to the conversation on where Itachi knew her, after he told her all of the people's names, to get a good look at all of them. The first one was the boy with the long black hair that called her annoying. The alarms were buzzing with disapproval looking at his eyes that looked greedy and full of lust. But she shrugged off the alarms because she knew Itachi picked better friends sometimes that she ever did and went with the saying that the first appearance doesn't always describe a person. Then she looked at the silver haired boy and the first thought that popped in her head was 'butt kissing smart ass'. the next thought was 'Orochimaru minion' since she already knew their names. The last boy was an interesting one. The first thing she noticed was his eyes. They were pupil-less, and they were a sky blue color. They greatly contrasted against his flaming red hair. The next thing she noticed was that beside him sat a large gourd that had no reason for being in a school. It hit her that they must be ninja, and the training clothes beside them and amount of chakra coming off them made it even more clear. Another thing was the tattoo that read 'love' in Chinese. It was really weird because she could tell he was void of love when he looked at her with piercing eyes and annoyance. For some reason she immediately looked away and caught sight of a group of normal school girls staring at Gaara and a couple glances at Itachi. She also noticed that they were giving her death glares. Was it because she was talking to the boys or because she had tackled Itachi, she didn't know. What she did know was that they looked like the were about to pounce on her and beat her to a bloody pulp. 'note to self: don't attack Itachi and don't go anywhere alone' she thought to herself.

"hello Lenne? You there?" a hand was waving in front of her.

"huh? What?" she said as she snapped out of her mind wandering.

"I asked if you were still a ninja?" Kabuto said with an annoying voice.

'geeze, don't have to be so mean about it.' "yea I am." Lenne said clearly seeing that Itachi was the only one who really wanted to talk to her at the table. She tried to find a way to get out of this conversation that was spiraling down from fun to awkward.

"you are? Have you gotten any better since the last time I saw you? I remember that you couldn't even get a substitution jutsu right. And your chakra level was below average," Itachi said causing Lenne to come out of her 'attempt' to leave.

"yes I've gotten a lot better. No thanks to you. In two years I've learned a lot of jutsus," Lenne said not convincing anyone.

"please, your chakra level is still blow ours yours is almost to the level of a normal human being. If not the same," said Gaara just to see how she would react. Just as he thought she didn't brush off the comment.

"I have gotten a lot better. And looks are deceiving..." '...little emo man' she wanted to say the last part. She would have loved to see if he would get pissed off at her insult but she didn't want to get on the bad side of Itachi friends.

"your attitude is annoying. And your too happy. Maybe you should try being a cheer leader," Kabuto said attempting to get things more interesting. (AN: I'm sorry to all of the Cheerleaders I just insulted with that comment. I don't have a problem with you all. Some of my friends a cheerleaders. But sometimes you guys can scare with your happiness and I don't see how you guys do it.

"we'll just have to see how 'good' you are after school during practice today now won't we?" said Orochimaru smiling at the fact that she thought she was stronger than Itachi even though she didn't say it she meant it. 'she sure is a spit fire. She'll be fun to break.' Orochimaru said smiling a fake smile which Itachi seen straight through. At that moment Sakura called Lenne over to where they found some seats not far from she was right now.

"we'll I'll see you later Itachi. Good-bye." she said bowing politely to the boys. Then she ran off with her friends to sit down before school started leaving the boys to what they were doing. When Lenne was out of ear shot Itachi sat down, "Orochimaru, that one's off limits," he said in a dangerous voice.

"whatever do you mean, Itachi?" Orochimaru said obvious thinking that Itachi was kidding, "you don't already have dibs on her do you"

"She's like a sister to me. We clearly stated that no family is allowed. Anyways you wouldn't be able to drug her up anyways. She's had a bad past with it and she'd go crazy if she knew what I was doing." Itachi replied.

"Itachi, your not saying that you would stop doing meth if that girl asked you to would you?" Kabuto said.

"No I just wouldn't want her to go into her mumblings again so we just have to keep it down low." Itachi said, clearly stating that this conversation was over.

"ok, Itachi, I get the picture. She's off limits." Orochimaru said deceptively. 'but what you say will not keep me from getting to her. Eventually she will fall and she will be another one of my little whores.' thought Orochimaru as they started to change the subject.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There all done with the first chapter. Now all i have to do is spell check it, reread it, and get it to a computer with internet... This might take longer than I thought. Well you have my word that I will update this story at least once a week if not more. At least until i get internet of my own. Then it definitely will be more! Promise!

Oh and just so you can pronounce Lenne's name right it's not Lenne as in Lenny. It's like Len. Oh and chapter two might go up at the same time as one. I don't know and I'll do one of my other story chapter every two weeks starting next week ok? I need enough time to do home work too ppl! Oh and I have a new Year's resolution pertaining to this story. It is that there will not be a chapter in this story shorter in pages than this one. This one is seven pages long so keep track people and tell me if any others are shorter in pages that this one! Oh and I might have a run on sentence somewhere in this story. If I do could you tell me? I have a problem when I'm typing on the computer that I don't put periods where they are supposed to be. Oh well. Bye!

Summary for next chapter: English then Math: The time of day when all you want is peace and quite.  
Lenne's most hated subject to her most loved (and mine) has a bunch of her friends in it. Also Gaara which is seated right behind Sasuke and in front of Lenne. In both Classes. On his left is Naruto and on the right is Kiba. Will Gaara be able to handle the note passing, whispering, spit balls, paper balls, giggles from a group of his fan girls that is in his class, and rubber bands, or will he break and attempt to kill them all.

Naruto: come on you know you want to push the little purple button.

I hugged little Gaara! You should too! XP


End file.
